All-In-One computers (referred to herein as “AIOs”) typically include a display device, system processor, hard drive and other system components in a single, unitary housing. Many AIOs have an attached stand in order to be set up for normal operation. AIO stands typically include a hinge to allow placement of the AIO at different viewing angles relative to the user. The hinge mechanism typically needs to hold the AIO in a steady position.
Stands for AIOs tend to have heavy hinges that restrict the overall portability of the device. Additionally, typical AIO stands are restricted to a relatively few preselected viewing angles. The user experience suffers as most of these designs require users to reach behind the system to set it up at the required angle.